Earth Dance
by Will-the-Tankadin
Summary: A young, betrothed Tauren couple are sent out to plant a sapling, where lightning destroyed a tree. A storm keeps them in a cave, and one thing leads to another.... NSFW, Lemon


_Hello everyone! I'm back again to write yet another smut-filled, story-line sprinkled World of Warcraft Fan Fic! It looks like a good deal of people enjoyed my other story, Rain Dance, so I thought I would try another Tauren pairing! Please keep in mind that my stories are NOT SAFE FOR WORK, not safe for school, public viewing, or anywhere else that someone might read over your shoulder. There's very little in the ways of sex that I will not write, so you've been warned up front. But, that being said, please enjoy and leave a review if you have a few moments, hm? I love hearing from my readers, as well as hearing suggestions as to what they'd like me to write._

**STORY CONTAINS:** _Tauren/Tauren Sex_

**

* * *

**

**Earth Dance**

Barlile let out a long, satisfied sigh, sitting on a waist-high rock. Tossing his shoulders, one after the other, he surveyed his work. A stump, pulled from the earth and chopping into fine pieces for burning. The roots he would give to Gramma Tenderhoof for whatever alchemic reasons she might deem them valuable for. He had those in a neat pile off the side. His axe and shovel and spades lay to one side, dirtied with use. But, the patch of earth where the stubborn stump was was now smooth and perfect for planting grass. Or perhaps a new tree. The tree that once stood there had been struck by lightning, and had died.

Barlile got up, surveying his heavily muscled but very dirty frame. "Fff~!" he snorted from his muzzle, scratching his side as he gathered his things into his sack. Tossing it onto his back, he stopped and closed his eyes as a stiff breeze dried some of the sweat upon his brow. "You're welcome." Perhaps he was talking to the Earthmother, but who really knew? He cast one more glance to the flat patch of dirt, then the woodpile. "I'll come gather it all tonight." He promised as he stuffed the roots in a smaller sack for Gramma Tenderhoof.

Smiling peacefully, he took one root to nibble on. Making a terrible face he stuffed it into the sack with the others. CLEARLY not edible, he decided, shaking his head. He was young, he wanted to try everything he could. Shrugging and wiping his muzzle a bit, he left a big dirty smudge on his face as he walked back to the village.

Wee calves ran around him in circles, laughing and playing with one another. Shaking his head he approached an elder teepee. The signs and symbols upon it warned evil spirits away, and the flap radiated with a fireplace's glow. Barlile approached, leaning down and calling to the dweller. "Gramma Tenderhoof?" he called, "I brought the roots you wanted…" he trailed away when he saw his mother's mother sitting with someone else. And not just ANYONE else, it was Mina, his very close love interest. His face lit up and he snorted a little without meaning to. "Urrrmm…." His voice was deep but his expression was rather shallow.

"Barlile!" Gramma Tenderhoof waved him in.

Mina smiled adoringly at him, and he gave a meek wave. It was no secret they were betrothed, but Barlile had issues expressing affection when they were not alone. Large and muscled though he was, he was a very private Tauren. Lumbering slowly in, he gave Gramma Tenderhoof the bag of roots, seating himself down to complete the triangle composed of the three of them. "Urmmm…" he said again, playing with his huge hands. Mina giggled, playfully pulling on his tail.

Gramma Tenderhoof laughed, "Thank you Barlile, I'm sure these will be of use…" she trailed off as she pawed through them. "This one is chewed on! I'll have to see if we have moles in the area again…" she tut-tutted, pulling out the root Barlile had sampled earlier. "Who knows what these roots may be good for, but whatever it may be I have a ready supply to play with. Thank you." Gramma Tenderhoof blew him an affectionate kiss, nodding her approval. "The tree near the caves is gone then?"

"Yes." Barlile said, looking up and nodding at her. "We can plant another soon."

"I have a sapling ready, actually." Gramma Tenderhoof reached beside her into a tiny crate. "This…" she showed them a potted tree sapling with leaves that could only be described as blue-green, "Is a sapling from the heart of Teldrissel, the land of the Night Elves. A druid was kind enough to give me a seed when I gave him food by the roadside. He was a nice young man." She clucked her approval, putting a hand over her mouth.

"I… see." Barlile nodded, smiling gently.

"We should plant it this evening, when you're done moving the wood to a rack in the village." Mina gently took it, smiling and wiggling her ears a little. Barlile nodded, admiring her face, her muzzle, her neck, her breasts, her…

"EHRR~!" he gave a start, then quickly rubbed his nose as though he'd just made a very bizarre sounding sneeze. Both of them stared at him. "Excuse me." He said as convincingly as he could. Clearly his mind was elsewhere, but in front of his Gramma, dear Earthmother! Had he no shame? He gave his head a quick flick, as though to expel the lusty thoughts from his head.

"Mmm…" Gramma Tenderhoof addressed Mina. "Why don't you go with him, make sure it's centered and such?" she said. "I trust my Grandchild to rip any tree out of Mulgore, but to plant a new one upright and such, well… perhaps you should help." Barlile opened his mouth to protest that he could _so_ plant a measly tree, but both women laughed before he could speak. Rolling his eyes, he allowed a crooked smile to cross his face.

Mina beamed, glad for any time to be alone with her fiancée. The village was so open and flat, it was hard to even pin a kiss on him without six other Tauren seeing, or whistling. She knew he hated that. They did not yet have their own teepee, so 'private time' was often set in short, hurried kisses, tail-tuggings, and other fleeting affections. To be honest, she yearned for the opportunity to see what he would do, given enough time alone with her. It filled her face with a reddened expression, and she scratched the side of her head. "Y… yes, I think that would be a good idea."

"A storm will come tonight, do not be away for too long." Gramma Tenderhoof said as they both rose. "Even now the sun falls from the sky, try to be done by nightfall. The lightning storms as of late have… well, you just finished with one of the trees struck down." The elderly Tauren waved as they exited her teepee, falling in next to each other as they walked.

Mina looked down at Barlile's massive, brown-furred hand. Trying for a long moment to decide if she would risk a hand-holding in public with him, she decided against it. He was too shy, and since they were betrothed and not married, sometimes it was frowned upon if she became too affectionate. Shrugging, she looped her arm in his instead. He looked over at her and smiled, touching the tip of his muzzle to her temple. She giggled, holding the tiny potted plant in her other arm.

------------------------------------------

Night had fallen a little more rapidly than they'd first thought. Barlile had been running back and forth with armloads of wood, but it was some distance between the spot and the village. A cave yawned next to Mina as she sat, resting. She long since planted the little sapling, and it stood meekly in a circular bed of dirt more than five feet across. Tilting her head, she went a few yard away to the nearby stream and fetched some water in her hands. Coming back, she dripped water onto it, and smiled. "There we are. Grow big, you strange little thing." Bent over as she was, she briefly considered snitching one of the leaves, and trying to eat it. "Mmm… better not." She stood, putting her hands on her hips. Looking up at the sky, she saw the billowing clouds beginning to blot out the sun. "Wow…" the clouds were turning black and swirling about each other menacingly. The air was growing calmer and heavier. It would be a heavy rain, alright. Fishing into her pack for a bit of kodo jerky, she chewed thoughtfully as she sat at the lip of the cave.

Smiling, she waved when she saw Barlile returning. When he got close she smooched his cheek. He smiled gratefully, putting his massive arms around her. His nose flared a little, and her scent washed over him. Earth, a little sweat, and the pinch of mint leaves she used sometimes. The scent of wood clung to them both just a little, as well. "Good to get you alone, for once." She teased, resting her hands on his barrel chest.

He smiled, laughing a little and nodding. "Mmm…" he leaned and kissed her in earnest. Not a quick, hurried kiss that they often shared behind corners or totem poles. This was one of Barlile's real kisses. She melted into him, tossing her tail and moaning quietly. When it broke she gasped a little, smiling happily. "Mina…" he said, nuzzling her lightly. "I…" suddenly it began pouring rain. Barlile blinked a few times as they were soaked to the bone in warm rain in a mere few moments. Mina laughed aloud, hugging him affectionately and then skipping away. He watched her leap, big as she was, splashing into a big puddle like she was a little girl again.

It was a hot, summer rain. The kind that you go out into because you want to be heavy and wet. Barlile took his shirt off, tossing it on his pack at the lip of the cave. Mina made a show of admiring him and he grinned, flexing for her. "So strong!" she came and hung onto his arm. He lifted her a few inches, then back down again. Taking advantage of their close proximity, she pressed him to the cliff wall next to the cave, kissing him once more. The warm wetness of the kiss was pure, inviting, loving. When it broke Barlile sighed, draping his arms around her. She leaned into him once more, murring. Warm, wet, and smelly as they were, they didn't care. The heavy summer rain felt wonderful. Steam erupted around them in clouds, the parched earth crying out as though it was a parched person finishing a tall glass of water. It swirled slowly around them, obscuring the world beyond a few dozen feet.

A little more adventurous, Barlile put a little more strength behind her, grabbing her butt and pulling her to him. She let out a yelp-ish little, "Oh!", blushing and grinning at the same time. Reaching up, she slid the strap of her simple top off her shoulder. One of Barlile's eyebrows went up. The rain poured loudly, washing them with warm summer-kissed water. "Mmmhmhm…" she giggled softly, loosing the other and letting it fall away. He beheld her large, bountiful breasts and felt the warmth rise in his cheeks as they pressed against him. Mina hugged him, pressed to him for more of his wonderful kisses. Moaning aloud, she pawed needily at his chest.

Barlile reached, running his large hands through her brown locks, smiling at her. "I love you…" he said. His voice was deep, and his words were too.

"I love you…" Mina said back, tucking her head under his chin for a long moment, careful of her small horns. The hot summer rain ran in little rivers down their bodies, and the sky was growing darker as the sun slowly slid past the horizon. Soon, they could barely see one another. "We…" she panted a little and had to say again, "We should head back, before it turns cold." She didn't want to move though, and neither did he. His hands ran slowly along her back, smoothing her fur and the water in it. Sighing softly, he agreed. Turning, they made to gather their things from the cave. Mina bent to pick her things up, and Barlile could not help but look. Tauren that lived out in Mulgore sometimes wore undergarments, and other times did not. Those that lived and worked in Thunderbluff did, but those from the smaller villages… some did not. Mina was one Tauren that did not. Barlile enjoyed the view of her bare tail and rump, seeing easily up her simple cloth skirt.

"I see you." He stood behind her, tugging her tail. She yelped and jolted upright in surprise, but he wasn't done yet. Murring deep down in his barrel chest, he put his arms around her once more and nibbled on her neck. Mina moaned aloud, squirming a bit and leaning back into him. Barlile's hand wandered under he skirt to stroke her curvaceous rear. Mina flushed deeply, moaning out her betrothed's name. The nerves on her neck ignited, heating her face. Outside the rain poured harder and harder, beating down on the summer-heated land of Mulgore. "I… think we should stay the night here." Barlile said huskily, panting in her ear. He felt warm and heavy, and his tongue found the lobe of her ear. Mina whimpered in pleasure, leaning back into him and nodding helplessly.

"Buh… ah… ah…" she didn't put up much protest when she felt her skirt fall in a little waterfall around her hooves... nor when he quickly laid out a thick blanket for them. Nor when he undressed hurriedly. Nor when he laid atop her. He covered her with kisses, and she whimpered lustily to the loud, rainy night.

A large, warm something was prodding her inner thigh.

She gasped a little at its size, was that really his…?

"AH~!" she bucked against him as it invaded her womanhood.

Yes, it was his. She'd spied him washing by a waterfall one day, the first time she'd seen him naked. It had stuck in her mind how well endowed he was, but she'd spent a long time denying to herself she'd seen anything.

Barlile groaned aloud, arching his back and sheathing himself completely within her. In and in and in it went, dear _EARTHMOTHER!_ "AH~!" She whimpered as he virginity broke, and the coppery scent of blood lingered for a few long moments. Barlile lifted himself a little, looking into her eyes. They shared that gaze for a long time, one of curious, first-time lovers. Mina shut her eyes, laying back all the way for him. Gurgling deep in his throat, Barlile lowered himself to kiss her deeply. Spreading her legs a bit more, she felt his warmth moving within her. His kisses kept her lusty sounds muffled, but soon they had to part for air. She groaned his name, her bull, her betrothed, her lover now. She clung to him as he set a wonderful, gentle rhythm.

Their kisses explored, tasted, left tufts of fur sticking in odd directions. Barlile whispered her name needily, going down to her neck and suckling at it. She gasped aloud, hugging his head and riding his pleasure with her own.

He was speeding up a bit, she felt as time went on. Who knew how long their love lasted. It was a long time coming. So many bashful kisses, shy smiles from a Tauren so big and strong. So shy… but here, where the world could not see, oh! Such a lover! Mina felt a tear of joy sliding past her cheeks, to her ears and to the blanket under her. "Dear Earthmother…" she gasped. "Hhhyes… hhyess…." Barlile was starting to grunt with each thrust.

Very suddenly a mass of mud washed over them! Both lovers jumped, Barlile looking around wildly. The patch of fresh earth outside had flooded, and the soil was flowing downhill into the cave. There was a long silence as they grew dirty. Mina and Barlile both were stained from black to brown. Would this ruin their first time? It sludged slowly over their blanket, and the lovers looked at each other. Barlile licked his lips a little, in thought. Mina wilted a bit, he was starting to hesitate and she knew it. Looking down at her, suddenly, Barlile resumed their lovemaking!

Crying out in shock and in pleasure, Mina let out a loud moo-ing sound as they grew hotter and stickier. Groaning, Barlile felt his moment of pleasure coming. Covered in sweat and mud and summer rains, he looked desperately into her eyes. She grabbed him quickly. One hand was one the back of his head, pulling him into a rough kiss. The other was on his firm buttocks, holding him inside her for the final moments when he'd~!

"RRRGH~!" Barlile arched his back. A few splashing, sticky, warming sensations coated Mina's insides. Her sweet spot was struck more than once, lighting her face and making her follow. The world around them shattered, and their pained expressions of sexual intensity held for a long couple of moments.

Barlile fell atop her, panting. Mina smiled gently, her arms around him as his head rested on her shoulder. She petted him, whispering loving words as he smiled and ran his hands slowly upon her. "Oh Barlile…" Mina sighed softly, nuzzling him.

They rested a bit, looking at the mud around them. The rain was slowing. "Uhmm…" Barlile looked at himself, then her. They were CAKED with mud from head to hoof. "How are we going to explain THIS to Gramma Tenderhoof?" he asked his wife to be.

Mina stared at him blankly, then started laughing. The Tree sapling had made its new home atop Barlile's head. "She'll say that more than one seed got planted today." She took it from his hair, showing him as he blushed.

"Well, maybe we should wait until the ceremony to say… anything?" he asked, a bit embarrassed. She snorted at him, propping up on an elbow.

"You know someday I should just run around our village and shout at people that you mount me nightly and you're just that good at it." She teased him. "To cure your shyness."

"You wouldn't dare!" he gasped, only half laughing because he didn't know if she was erious or not.

Mina laughed again, getting up and dripping with earth and muck. "We need to re-plant this before we go home. Come!" she beckoned her lover back outside. She grinned as she saw his nakeness. His firm abs, large chest and now hanging manhood. He stood there, he looked at her with a half-embarrassed sort of smile, not bothering to cover himself. That crooked smile he got when he looked at her, that she loved so much. Well, it was a start.

**THE END**

_

* * *

_

_Well, what did you think? Leave a review if you have the time, I love hearing from my readers! Thanks again, and come to Moonguard sometime if you wanna chat with me. I'm usually on Meega, my NE druid. See you next time!_


End file.
